Perfect
by Free To Be Me
Summary: (One-shot) A simple story revolving around Marissa's 'perfect' life. RyanMarissa.


Disclaimer: I'm very sad to say that I own nothing related to The O.C. … Actually, I do own this story. Does that count?

A/N: I just wanted to try a simple one-shot fanfic that kind of just popped into my head. So, I hope you enjoy and please review when you are done reading. Thanks!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

And on with the story…

Perfect

As a little girl Marissa Cooper had it all… Ever since her birth she had been surrounded with the love of her parents and the comfort of the home that she was blessed with. She had everything any eight-year-old girl could ever imagine… The white picket fence surrounded the beautiful Victorian house her parents had brought her home to after her birth. And what she actually noticed was the aurora of delicate pink bedding and colors that filled her elegant room. Barbie dolls were lined up neatly on the floor and tea cups were set on a table next to her bed.

Marissa Cooper was the kind of little girl all of her class mates envied. "You are so lucky. You have the perfect life." They would tell her. And at the age she was, Marissa just smiled back, actually believing that she did have the absolute perfect life.

It's funny how life can appear to be something completely different than what it becomes as you mature. But the reality is that your interests in life change entirely as you get older. As a child not much seems to bother you. However, getting older, you understand more and take on a huge responsibility you didn't claim as a child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When things began to fall out of place Marissa had no one to grip onto. Her father went bankrupt and left her with her mother when she was about six-teen. And although she stayed with him quite often life never really felt the same.

To numb the pain she was feeling inside Marissa began to cling to the strong taste of alcohol. Not very mature of her, but who said she had to act as if she was a grown-up. After all, she was used to that 'perfect' life that she had lived for so long.

Looking out into the night sky Marissa dreamed of the day her parents would get back together and her family and life would go back to the way it was… Perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of all the chaos something great happened… Leaving Marissa to feel as if God did have plans for her and someone did actually love and care about her.

…Marissa Cooper fell head over heels in love with the troubled boy from Chino who had moved into the house next door. Ryan Atwood…

Marissa felt warmth when she was with him, warmth that she had never really felt before.

And so the couple stayed together throughout high school. Ryan loving her just as much as she loved him. It was the 'perfect' life when she was with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down her pale face as she stepped into the pool house late one night.

It was her senior year of high school and she wasn't ready for what she was about to endure…

"Ryan…?" She muttered, walking over to his bed.

Being that it was midnight on a school night, Ryan was asleep.

She carefully crept into his bed snuggling up against his warm body.

Ryan felt her against him and turned to face her, "Hey…What's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

"Ryan…I'm so sorry…I can't…I'm not ready…" She cried.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here for you no matter what. What's wrong 'Riss?"

"Ryan I'm pregnant…" She cried.

He was surprised at the news but was somewhat happy too. He was going to be a father, "Marissa, I'm here for you through everything… And I will be there with you every step of the way…"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you." Ryan said, holding her tightly.

Marissa smiled, "I love you too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red lights flashed as his body was rolled into the ambulance on a stretcher… _

The car raced off to the hospital, leaving tire marks on the street from the car accident…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And now Marissa Cooper stood over his lifeless body in the chilling room that had gloves thrown on the floor and now turned off monitors by the stretcher. Tears flowed down her already swollen face, as she held his pale hand lightly. She placed her other hand on her stomach that held their child… She smiled weakly, kissing his hand before placing it back down beside him. "I love you, Ryan Atwood." She said, before turning towards the door. At that point her love for him was the only thing she was sure of.

Fuck perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so maybe you liked it? Maybe you didn't? But, it was my first actual fanfic, so I wasn't promising the best. And, yes it was short, but it was something that I thought might be kind of good. So, please leave a review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
